1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical treatment device configured to treat a living tissue such as a blood vessel.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,882 discloses a surgical treatment device in which a push button configured to change over an energization state when pressed along an axial direction of an insertion portion is arranged on a bent portion (a rear end) of a substantially-L-shaped handle. A living tissue can be coagulated by a pair of jaws when the push button is being released, and the living tissue can be incised by a plate shaped electric power application electrode when the push button is being pressed in the axial direction of the insertion portion.